Over the Edge
by Lulubird
Summary: What would happen if Liv hadn't pulled Franky back from the edge of that cliff? Uses bits from the show in a new storyline. Hints at the character's pasts and explores their thoughts. Both Mini and Franky POV. Mostly Minky and some Fratty. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I'm still learning but I hope you like it. I know the first couple of chapters are really short but they get longer I promise. Read and enjoy (and review :) x**

MINI POV

Liv, Matty and I took off running after Franky; running through the trees, jumping over fallen logs, calling out her name. I had my head down, trying to catch up, when I heard the scream. It stopped me dead, instantly I knew it was a scream of terror, I knew it meant something bad. And I just stood there, I didn't really want to know what had happened. But Liv and Matty rushed forward on either side of me. Liv ran to the edge of the cliff and lay down to see over the side. Matty just stood behind her. I had a feeling that he didn't really want to know the truth either.

"She's here!" screamed Liv. "Franky give me your hand!"

I still couldn't see Franky. I still didn't want to move. Liv's voice got more frantic as she screamed at Franky. Then I heard the second awful sound, the snap. Liv cried out and lunged forward, almost toppling over the edge herself. Matty became unfrozen, running forward next to Liv. I remained exactly where I was.

"Oh my God! Matty what do we do? Franky! Franky!" Liv continued to cry over the edge. Matty turned to face me. His eyes were wide and staring straight into me, completely shocked.

"We...uh...we have to go down. There must be a way to get down there...Mini...we..." he trailed off into silence, clearly in shock. I stared straight back at him. Suddenly I became aware that I was shaking my head and mumbling something. I didn't want to know what had happened. I didn't want to see. I just wanted to go back, so I turned and took off back through the trees. Liv shouted behind me "Mini! Mini come back! Mini please don't leave" but I didn't care about her or Matty or anything else, I just had to get away from the image in my head. I didn't want it to be true.

Air rasped in and out of my lungs as I sprinted. I was fit but I was not used to this blind sprinting. It didn't help that as I ran tears were pouring down my cheeks. Eventually I threw myself against a large oak tree, clutching at its trunk and sobbing uncontrollably. I don't know how long I hugged that tree, trying to calm myself down. When my breathing slowed again I slid down the trunk to sit crouched against its comforting skin. Looking up I could see the ceiling of leaves and branches, criss-crossing against the blue sky, light shining through the thin green leaves. It was beautiful. The forest was beautiful. It was calm and quiet and it felt like nothing bad ever happened here. Except it did, not too far away. I had to go back, I couldn't leave Liv and Matty. I couldn't leave Franky. Whatever had happened I knew I had to go back. It was time to stop running.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind picked up as I crept back to the others. It seemed to echo my own cries. I dreaded what would be waiting for me back at the cliffs edge. For all I knew Liv and Matty had pulled Franky back up and at this moment they were all sitting around, moaning about my stupidity and complaining about how cold it was. But somehow I doubted it.

The branches scraped at my skin as I pushed through the last of the trees. I didn't even notice the bloody scratches along my arms and the rips in my beautiful dress. My beautiful dress that Franky made. The trees gave way to a deserted scene. I stumbled into the clearing, looking around and calling out to my friends. For a moment I dreaded that perhaps Liv and Matty had fallen over the edge as well. But then I saw a figure running along the left side of the cliff towards me; it was Matty. "Mini! Mini over here!" he waved at me, "Liv found a way down the cliff. We have to go." He watched me as I ran over to him. He grabbed my hand when I got closer, squeezing it tight. I felt that he understood my fear, that he didn't blame me, not too much.

"I'm so sorry" I gasped. "Is it...is it bad? I just can't...please...tell me."

Matty's hypnotising eyes stared deep into mine. "We need to go down there Mini. It is bad, yes. But we need to know. You need to know."

I nodded and squeezed his hand back. Maybe he did care about her as much as I did after all. We ran along the cliff edge until we saw Liv. She took in my appearance in one quick glance and without a word.

"There's some stones here. We can use them to get half-way down I think. Then we might have to climb the rest. Will you be okay?" I had a feeling that question had very little to do with my physical ability to scramble over some rocks, but I nodded anyway, feigning ignorance. With that Liv disappeared over the edge and Matty waved me to follow her. I hitched by skirt up, tucked it in and grabbed a protruding tree root, lowering myself down.

The climb wasn't as hard as we thought it would be. Once we got half-way we realised that the rest of the descent was riddled with rabbit tracks, so we just followed one of those. Eventually my feet hit more level ground. I looked up to see Liv holding her hand out to me. Noticing my hesitation she smiled encouragingly. Once completely free of the cliff I rearranged my skirt and looked around. There were large boulders scattered through the valley and a small creek running quickly.

"Hey Liv, Matty" I called. "That creek, do you think it's the one that came out in that village, what-it-called-ford?" Matty looked to where I was pointing.

"Probably. Maybe that can be out path out of here. Because I don't see us climbing back up the cliff too easily" he said. None of us made any comment about how exactly Franky would have been able to climb back up the cliff. Following Liv we wove our way round the trees, back towards our point of origin. As we approached my panic came back stronger than ever. I knew that the chances Franky was even alive were slim. Looking up at the cliff face I felt a rebellious tear trickle down my cheek. Angrily I brushed it away. Some small part of me still believed that thinking bad things could make them happen. I was so focused on controlling my rampaging thoughts that I almost didn't realise that in front of me Liv had stopped. She turned to face me and Matty.

"It's just up here I'm sure of it" she said. "Mini, do you want to stay here?"

I bit my lip nervously as I looked at her. After all this and she was still being a good friend. But if Liv could do it for me then I could do it for Franky. So I shook my head and took a step forward. Liv and Matty mirrored my action, unconsciously reaching for each othe'rs hand.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thank-you to Elena89 for your review. I really appreciate it. También estoy aprendiendo Español y su Inglés es mejor que mi Español.

She had landed on some rocky slabs at the base of the cliff. Looking up it seemed an impossibly long way to fall. My heart was in my mouth as we rushed over to Franky. She was just a crumpled form against the backdrop of the rocks and I felt those pesky tears start to run down my cheeks again as I realised that despite my mantra of the last few minutes, perhaps it wasn't going to be alright.

Liv reached her first and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but didn't say anything. She glanced back at Matty questioningly. It was so unlike Liv to be scared, to be unsure that it made my stomach turn. All three of us noticed the blood at the same time. It spread almost like halo away from her head. I crouched down beside Liv and gently shook Franky's hand. It was cold.

"Be careful," said Matty. "Maybe we shouldn't move her."

I looked up at him. His eyes were full of pain and I cursed myself for not realising how hard this had been for him as well. "We have to do something though."

Liv nodded, I could almost see her courage building. She reached out and lightly felt for a pulse at the base of Franky's neck. Suddenly I realised that I was holding my breath.

"It's there," Liv breathed. "I can feel it. Franky? Franky can you hear me?" She shook her shoulder again, with a little more meaning. There was still no response. Suddenly Matty sprang up and took off for the highest part of the clearing. I motioned at Liv to stay with Franky and followed him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded, not caring much about his feelings any more.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" he said. "My phone, I put it in my coat when we left the van. I've had it this whole time. You left yours behind didn't you? I know Liv did." That's when I realised he was holding the little black object, waving it around trying to get a signal.  
>"Anything?"<p>

"No. Not down here. I should have thought of this at the top!"

"We didn't know that we would need it then." He looked at me with eyebrows slightly raised in disbelief after that statement. "Okay. We did know. I just didn't want to believe it." We looked at each other for a few moments, trying to work out what to do with his phone. We were startled out of our thoughts by Liv's voice, urgently calling us. As we ran back over to her we were met with a surprising sight.

Franky was sitting up, leaning heavily into Liv, but sitting up all the same. She looked pale and blood was matted through her hair but it was a relief to see her sitting up. Liv had wrapped her arms around her protectively and was talking quietly. Matty and I stopped a few metres from them and walked forward slowly. Matty crouched down in front of Franky and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You scared me" was all he said. Liv looked at the ground, suddenly awkward between them. Franky looked up at Matty without expression. Her eyes drifted past him to me and I smiled encouragingly at her. And she gave the faintest of smiles back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, well this chapter is a bit longer. I was sitting in a lecture on transnational crime and I realised I had actually done the stuff at high school so I got bored and wrote this instead.**

**Secondly, if anyone is reading this and is even thinking about reviewing please do! It would be great to know whether I'm keeping on the right track here so feedback is awesome. xo**

"We can follow the stream out of here I think" said Matty, turning towards the water. Liv shot a poisonous look at his back. I turned to Franky with concern.

"Franky...I know you don't...but...well, what happened?" She looked at me seriously for a second as if deciding what to tell me. Liv was studying her closely, a worried look on her face. After a few seconds of silence Liv spoke.

"Maybe we should do this later," she said glancing at me.

"No. It's, it's okay," said Franky quietly. Liv looked back at her surprised. We waited in silence for Franky to speak. Suddenly I became very aware of the small noises around us. The rustling of my skirt against the rocks, the snuffling of an animal somewhere in the bushes, the sound of a twig snapping. I turned slightly to see Matty standing a little distance away, listening intently. The other two hadn't noticed his returned presence yet. Everyone's eyes were on Franky, whose eyes were studying the pattern on her skirt intently.

"I just...I just wanted to feel normal," she admitted finally. Her voice was barely audible.

"But Matty, he...he didn't hurt you?" asked Liv. I glanced back at him. He saw me looking and slightly shook his head, eyes wide. I turned back to Franky and Liv to realise that both were staring at Matty. Liv's gaze was angry and suspicious, almost accusing. Franky's was apologetic.

"No," Franky said simply. Liv's expression didn't change. She had one hand on Franky's back but the other I could see was scrunched in a fist by her side. This wasn't helping anyone. I looked closer at Franky. She looked dreadful. There was a nasty cut on the side of her head though it seemed to have stopped bleeding for now. She was leaning heavily to one side, one hand on her ribs, and breathing rapidly. And I didn't know much about medical stuff but I was pretty sure that pale and shivering were signs of shock. I mean not that I expected her to resemble a beauty queen, she had just fallen down a cliff, but her paleness, the dark circles under her eyes and the hazy way she was looking in Matty's direction made me remember that we had to try and find civilization, preferably a hospital.

"Why don't we see if we can get out of here?" I said.

"Can you walk Franky?" asked Liv.

"Yeah, should be fine," mumbled Franky. I moved towards her hesitantly, and when she didn't object I placed my arm around her waist to help her stand. She seemed a bit wobbly but steady for now with Liv on one side and me on the other. Matty gazed at the three of us for a second. When he saw me looking at him he quickly turned away. Honestly, that boy was a bloody mystery sometimes. Well, most of the time really.

We made slow progress following the water, Franky wincing a few times when we jolted her. Matty would glance back at us every now and again. He seemed a little unsure around all three of us, choosing instead to find the easiest path through the trees and lead the way.

After god only knows how long I started to doubt our logic in following the stream.

"Do you think we are going the right way? Oh God, why didn't I ever join a girl guides or something!" I burst out angrily. A sudden gurgle of laughter startled me. I turned to Liv a little bit shocked to hear such a sound.

"I'm sorry," she said guiltily. "I know, I know, but you...in the woods? With bugs and dirt and...and..." she finished in laughter. Suddenly both of us were in hysterics. Even Franky had a ghost of a smile. Matty looked back at us suspiciously which set Liv and I off again. Slowly our giggles subsided into comfortable silence.

Eventually Matty called back to us. "I think we've found a lake at the end of our stream"

"Aw what? No pot of gold?" complained Liv jokingly. "Come on Franky, not much further. All villages have a lake...or a duck pond. There's bound to be people nearby." Her anger seemed to have temporarily disappeared.

"Actually no. Not a town, but there is a church" announced Matty, appearing through the trees in front of us. He waited for us to reach him and held a branch back for us to go through. There was the church, not too far away, with the little graveyard surrounding it. And there sitting on the slope near the door, talking to some old couple, was Grace and Rich. Carefully letting go of Franky's waist I ran a little way forward, waving and calling out to them. Immediately they looked up startled, which soon turned to relief and happiness, presumably at the fact that their friends had not been eaten by squirrels and they would actually have witnesses at their wedding. Though as we got closer to each other they hesitated, taking in our appearance. I could only imagine what we looked like, scratched, torn clothing, covered in dirt and twigs and one of us covered in blood and practically being held up by two others.

By the time we met, their expressions were of complete shock and little bit of horror.

"What on earth happened?" demanded Grace. "Oh my gosh, Mini you arms...and Franky what have you done?" Her eyes moved along us taking it all in. Liv and Matty helped Franky sit down on the grass, although it was more like a collapse.

"Grace, Rich oh we are so glad to see you" I gushed. "It's been horrible!" I turned back to the group. Matty was pulling out his phone, holding it up.

"Please tell me you have a signal here" said Liv. Matty wandered away still searching. Liv followed him with her eyes before turning back to Franky and talking to her quietly. I admired Liv so much. She might act tough but she took care of the people she loved. Grace knelt down in front of them, instantly taking on her mother duck persona. Rich just hovered awkwardly, still looking rather stunned. I gazed around to see if there was anyone else in sight, apart from the old couple who seemed to have dozed off. I spotted a shock of red hair and a fumbling figure limping up the road towards the church, like some sort of drugged up three-legged race. I could hear their shouting drifting up to us, or rather Alo's shouting and Nick's moaning. They began to head up the path to the church door so I sprinted down the hill shouting their names to get their attention.

'Ah! Minerva!" exclaimed Alo. "Perfect timing. Now point us to the festivities." He glanced at Nick scathingly. "And possibly some booze or pills or something for this sad case for a human being."

"Heeeey" muttered Nick, frowning slightly. "He bloody got me caught in a bear trap!"

Despite the circumstances I couldn't help but smile at them, they were as good as a comedic duo! I led them up the hill to the others, giving them a quick summary of events, though missing out a few emotional details. Now the whole gang was back together, though not exactly in one piece. Grace started gently but firmly bossing everyone about. Matty was standing a little distance away, talking animatedly into the phone; so he had got a signal. It was comforting to have the worry of what to do taken away. I slumped down next to Liv and Franky on the grass. As I bumped into Franky she flinched and inhaled sharply.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Franky. God I'm such a klutz"

"It's okay," she reassured me smiling weakly. "Just bumps and bruises I guess". From the pained look on her face somehow I doubted that. But I knew she a fuss was exactly what she wanted to avoid so I didn't say anything. Matty wandered back over to us, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"They said an ambulance could be here in about twenty minutes." He took in the sight of his dishevelled brother. "Looks like they might be taking two cases back hey Nick?"

Patting Franky's hand encouragingly I smiled at her. Now I guess, we wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Thank-you to Elena89 and Hurricane Julie for reviewing. To Elena89, originally they were going to get lost in the woods but my mind just keeps going off on different tangents. This chapter is a little more intense, and mostly in Mini's head. The next chapter will be from Franky's POV, just to warn you. On this one I have to thank my friend Alison for her hospital-related advice, she's better than Wikipedia. Also, I have made a few tweaks to chapter 3 and 4, just and few additions here and there. But enough from me. Now to the new chapter...**

**(PS. Please review!)**

The car pulled up out the front of the old building. I clambered out, struggling a bit with the torn remnants of my skirt. I leaned back into the car to say goodbye to Grace and Rich. Grace's parents had appeared at the church, shortly after the ambulance had left. I don't think they were expecting the disarray they were confronted with. Instead of their daughter getting illegally married they had discovered and dishevelled bunch of teenagers. It hadn't taken Grace long to explain to them though, she knew exactly how to handle them, what to say...and what not to say. She had leaned over to Rich, giving him a peck on the cheek and talking with him quietly before turning back to the group and announcing that for obvious reasons they had decided to postpone their wedding plans. Then her parents had offered some of Rich and I a lift back into Bristol. Nick had gone with Franky in the ambulance and Liv, Alo and Matty said they would be fine, which, knowing them, I didn't doubt.

So I was being dropped off at the hospital. We had decided that maybe it was best to keep it low key, so as to not scare Franky too much. And I volunteered to be the one to check on her. Liv had given me a knowing look, which I ignored. I didn't need her complicating my feelings for me; everything was messy enough as it was. It was good two hours since we had called the ambulance by the time I walked up the steps to the hospital entrance. Walking through the main door I looked around. I had always loathed hospitals. I know that is such a movie cliché, but for me it was nothing to do with associated death, or the colours of the walls or the food. I hated that it seemed compulsory for everyone in a hospital to wear horrible garments. The patients, the doctors, the dinner ladies, everyone wore shapeless hideous things with tiny flower prints on them. I looked at the intimidating glower of the lady behind the reception desk and decided to find Franky on my own. I headed in the direction of A&E. I walked up the isles between the curtained beds glancing around looking for that familiar face. I didn't have to look very hard. Almost exactly as I got to it one of the curtains it was pulled back and I was suddenly face to face with Franky

"Mini" she said in surprise.

"Franky? What on earth are you doing? Shouldn't you be like, in bed or something?" I replied, with equal surprise.

"Yeah...they um, let me go?" she said it as a question. She was still in her bridesmaid dress, though minus the mud on her arms and legs and the blood in her hair. She still seemed really pale though and still looked like she was in pain, though she was doing her best to hide it.

"Yeah. You really think I'm going to believe that one?" I demanded. "Come on Franks, you need to let them look after you." I peered past her to a young guy in a medical coat. "You're not letting her go are you?"

"Mini I can look after myself" said Franky sulkily.

"If Miss. Fitzgerald doesn't want to stay I'm afraid we can't make her, though we would highly recommend it. Maybe you can talk some sense into her," said the doctor before walking away to another patient. I looked at Franky pointedly but she avoided by eyes. Sighing I gently pulled her back into the cubicle. She followed, but reluctantly.

"Franky what did the doctor say?" I asked her.

"Oh. Nothing really," she mumbled. It couldn't be clearer that she really didn't want to have this conversation. "Just you, know, bumps and bruises."

"Yeah, you said that before." I said dryly. "Anyway, you can't go back to your dads like this. Why don't you come to my place tonight? Don't worry, my mum's gone to London with a, um, friend. I'm just going to get a drink of water first okay?" I pointed to the water fountain. Franky nodded and headed out towards the waiting area. I watched her go, noticing her wince a few times and put a hand to her ribs. As soon as she was out the door I hurried over to the doctor who was busy scribbling on a chart. I flashed him my winning smile.

"Excuse me. It seems my sister is determined to go home," I said, indicating the cubicle Franky had been occupying. "But she won't tell me what's wrong. I know you're not meant to tell me, but I really want to know how to look after her." I tried to look as innocent and genuine as I could.

The doctor sighed but closed the chart. "I understand. It's very difficult to see patients discharge themselves against their own interest. Basically, your sister has a concussion, and a few fractured ribs. There is nothing we can do for either except wait and medicate. We have given her some fairly strong painkillers for her ribs which should help her breathing. When she arrived she was displaying fairly serious symptoms of shock, that and the concussion is why we would prefer it if she stayed overnight. Really all you can do to help is make sure she takes her painkillers and try to stop her from doing anything too energetic for a while." He gave me a friendly smile.

"Thank-you very much," I smiled back. "You've been so helpful. I'd better go make sure she isn't getting into trouble again." With that I hurried out the door and over to Franky who was sitting in one of the chairs by the window. She stood carefully when she saw me, quizzing me with a look. For some reason I had a feeling she knew where I had been, but she didn't say anything. We just walked down the hospital steps in silence and headed for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's midnight here and I thought I would upload this one tonight. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I will attempt to make chapters longer from now on, they do tend to flow better now I'm getting into this story. This chapter was so much fun to write but a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. I hope you like it.**

FRANKY POV

Mini hadn't said anything since we left the hospital. It made me a little bit nervous even though I'm sure she thought it was what I wanted, considering I hadn't exactly been forthcoming with information before. I don't know what I really want, that's the truth.

It wasn't just the fact that the painkillers the hospital had given me were starting to work. I hadn't known what I wanted for a very long time. Before today, before Matty, even before Oxford. Confusion was almost like a friend now, riding shotgun to my life.

As we stood at her front door, waiting for Mini to find her key, I tried to think what I could say. She had been so nice to me, so caring, and yet I couldn't even look her in the eye. I followed her down the dark hallway, taking in all the things that made her life so different to mine. I wasn't quite sure where to fit myself, so I just hovered awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen. Truth be told, all I really wanted to do was sleep for a thousand years. My head was absolutely killing me despite the painkillers, and it had felt like centuries since I had left my bed that morning.

"Do you want anything to drink, or to eat?" Mini's voice was soft and calm but it still startled me. I shook my head slightly, forgetting for a second that it would make it hurt worse. I winced as a wave of nausea hit me and looked around for somewhere to sit down. Mini was beside me in a second, gently guiding me into an armchair, but without making me feel like a baby. I sat with my head lightly in my hands, whilst she busied herself making tea for two. Clearly I did want a drink after all.

When the cups had brewed she added sugar to each, without asking me how I took it (she got it exactly right though) and walked towards me.

"Do you want to lie down or something?" she asked, handing me a mug. "There's a second bed set up on the floor of my room.

"Uh, yeah. That would be great. Thanks." I wished I could sound more appreciative. She gave me a tight smile, it didn't quite reach her eyes, and turned back to the kitchen. As I sipped my tea I watched her move about the kitchen. She moved like a gazelle. I know that's a strange animal to compare someone to, but there was just something about the way she moved that was so elegant and graceful and...fragile. For all her flashy big smiles, low cut dresses and big talk I could still so easily see the frightened little child inside. I had mentioned it to Liv once, in a brief moment of alcohol fuelled intimacy. She had laughed.

"Who? What? Our Mini?" she had cackled. I didn't mention it again. Maybe it was only me, maybe I was the only one seeing the softer vulnerable side of Mini. The side that so badly wanted approval. The side that just wanted someone to hold her and tell her it was all going to be alright. How much my first impressions of her had changed. I didn't know whether that was because she had actually changed or because maybe, for the first time in so long, I had let someone in. I trusted her. She could share my island I thought, remembering my dad's advice on my first day in Bristol.

"No person is an island." He was right of course.

Later, in Mini's room, as I changed into the track pants and top she had lent me I felt her eyes on my back. I knew there was a lot more to be said. I hadn't explained events in the woods very well at all. Mini and Liv had been so kind to me, I knew they deserved better. Building my courage I turned to face Mini, words of explanation on my tongue. I didn't even get to open my mouth though. Mini walked up in front of me, so close I could feel her breath. I looked up into her blue eyes, waiting for her to say something. But she reached out, and gently touched the cut on my head.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked quietly.

I lowered my eyes. "No. No it's fine" I lied.

'What about here?" she asked, moving her hand down to hover over my side.

"No" I said simply.

"Liar".

She said it so softly. It wasn't an accusation, just a statement. I looked back up, startled. She looked straight into my eyes, "Remember to take your painkillers" she said before turning abruptly away.

I was too surprised to speak for a moment. Now I was the one standing there with my eyes on her back.

"You talked to the doctor?" I demanded. 'You went behind my back Mini." I don't think I was angry with her, not really, but it seemed like the appropriate emotion to display. She didn't say anything, didn't even turn around so I walked past her onto the landing. I locked myself in the bathroom and leaned back against the door. Closing my eyes I took a calming breath.

"Not an island, not an island, not an island" I chanted at myself. Timidly I sat down against the door, bumping into the door handle against my sore ribs. God, it really hurt. Involuntarily I cried out and then clamped a hand over my mouth, hoping Mini wouldn't hear. I felt tears running down my cheeks, I hadn't even realised I was crying. It must have been a pathetic sight, me, sitting alone on the bathroom floor crying like a child. I don't remember the last time I cried. There had reached a stage where there was just no point, things weren't going to change.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Franky? Are you alright?" Mini sounded concerned.

Quickly I whiped away my tears. "Yeah," I sniffed. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Can I come in?" she asked. I waited a moment before I moved aside slightly and unlocked the door. She squeezed through the gap and sat down on the floor opposite me.

Carefully she evaluated me. "Liar" she repeated, leaning forward to wipe a tear off my cheek. Her hand hovered a moment too long, brushing softly down my face. Our eyes were locked, the tension pressing down upon us. I couldn't pull away. For once there weren't a million thoughts zipping through my head, a million little voices telling me what to think, how to feel. Her eyes were wide and there was a look of hesitation in them. Finally something broke the spell and Mini pulled away.

"Ah...did you...um, did you want a glass of water?" she asked, looking down, around her, anywhere but at me. Her calmness and intensity had disappeared in an instant. Suddenly she was flustered and anxious, her hands twisting in her lap. I reached out and tenderly placed my hands over hers. They stopped moving under my touch but she didn't look at me. We sat for a moment, my eyes on her face and her eyes on our hands in her lap.

"Franky, I..." she trailed off into silence. I waited for her to continue. I didn't really know what was going on here. There had been so many confusing moments that day and Mini's mind remained a mystery to me. But she only shook her head, as if to send a thought skittering off into the corner and looked back at me with an expression that told me this conversation was not going to continue tonight. She pulled herself up on the sink and grabbed a glass from a cupboard, filling it with water. She handed it to me.

'Here. You might need this for your pills" she said, reminding me. I took it from her, reaching into my pocket for the packet the doctor had given me. I took two, tossing my head back to swallow them down. Mini watched me, smiling like a mother overseeing her child. I reached for the rim of the bath and began to pull myself up. I gasped as pain shot down my side. Mini reached forward to help me. Putting her arm around my waist she pulled me up standing, next to her. But as soon as I was on my feet she pulled her arm back, as if she had been burned. Without even looking at me she walked out of the room.

By the time I had followed her into the bedroom she was already in bed, facing the wall, the covers pulled up to her head. I walked between the beds and I was about to get into mine when I turned back to her. Leaning over I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Night Mini," I said. It wasn't until I was in my own bed, the covers snug around me that I heard her reply.

"Night Franky. Sleep well."


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope this goes in a direction that makes sense. I've changed my mind so many times on this chapter, so if anyone feels that this is untrue to the characters or moving in a bad direction please review and let me know, constructive criticism of course. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. x**

The sound of the doorbell woke me. Hazily I looked around for a clock. The flashing red display said it was 10:25. Glancing over I guessed that Mini was already up, her bed neatly made with a teddy sitting primly in the middle. My guess was confirmed when I heard her voice downstairs, talking to someone I couldn't quite make out. Quickly pulling on a hoodie I tried to make myself somewhat presentable and headed downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen doorway I stopped just outside, listening to the voices.

Grace. And Liv.

I should have known they would arrive soon.

"So Nick is absolutely fine but you would think he was bloody dying" I heard Liv say. Mini sniffed in contempt.

"And Rich thinks that maybe it was all for the best now, you know, not getting married" said Grace.

"What do you mean?" asked Mini. "He's not ditching you is he? Scared off by your dad?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. I just mean that, well, we are so young. We don't really need to get married. Not yet anyway." I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Yeah well relationships are messed up enough" said Liv bitterly. "Why complicate things with undying devotion and eternal matrimony and shit." There was an awkward pause from the other two.

'So...did Matty say anything much?" asked Mini. I held my breath waiting for Liv's answer.

"He doesn't need to," said Liv. "We said everything we needed to in the woods. He's just chasing after lost girls."

"Liv..." warned Grace.

"I'm just not enough for him anymore." Liv continued.

"So, coffee?" asked Mini loudly, interrupting them. I took that opportunity to push open the door and enter.

"Oh, Franky. Perfect timing. Coffee?" Mini smiled broadly at me.

"Yeah, ta" I mumbled, taking a seat without looking at either Liv or Grace. I perched awkwardly on one of the bar stools next to them. Mini placed a steaming mug in front of me.

It seemed like everyone was waiting for everyone else to speak.

Finally Liv spoke, "Alright Franky?"

"Yeah" I replied. I glanced desperatly at Mini for help.

"Um so I've just got to go out in a bit" she said to me. "Gotta pick up some food and stuff, unless we want to starve" she grinned at me. "Do you want to come or stay here and get some rest?

"Um, I might just stay here" I said uncomfortably. I could feel Liv and Grace watching me, presumably waiting for me to crack and spill everything.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go back to the hospital or something?" Grace asked. "You look kind of pale."

"She's fine" interrupted Mini. I loved her so much for that. She busily distracted Grace with talk of Rich, leaving me to finish my coffee in relative peace.

Grace left shortly after that, to go meet up with Rich, and Liv took one look at me and said she would go with Mini to the shops. Secretly I was grateful to them both, they hadn't pushed the topic of what happened in the woods. I certainly wasn't ready for a heart-to-heart on the matter. Mini showed me how to lock the door behind them, saying she would be back soon and to make myself at home.

As soon as they left I wandered back upstairs to change. I didn't have anything with me and Mini's clothes weren't exactly my style, but between us we had found some leggings and a top that I could wear for now. It took me a while to get dressed because I still couldn't move a great deal. As I finished doing up the buttons on the top I heard a loud knock on the front door. I hurried down the stairs but didn't open it. It was Mini's house after all, should I open the front door to someone? I waited at the bottom of the stairs to see if they would knock again. Instead I heard a familiar voice.

"Mini? Mini are you home? Come on, please open the door. We need to talk." It was Matty. Slowly I walked forward and turned the lock, opening the door an inch.

"Mini..." he started before he realised it was me. His expression changed instantly to one of surprise.

"Oh! Franky! I...I wasn't expecting it to be you. Why aren't you at the hospital or something?"

"I don't need to be in hospital" I said dryly. Why did everyone keep asking me that? "Mini's gone out with Liv. Why did you want to talk to her?"

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "Franky...can we talk?" I nodded slightly, moving aside and opening the door further. He brushed past me as he entered, pausing as our arms touched, and searching for my eyes. I looked up at him, holding his gaze determinedly until he turned away and walked down the hallway. I followed a distance behind him, trying to sort out my thoughts before he could subject me to a sad look from those amazing eyes, which I knew would dissolve my courage in an instant. When I entered the kitchen he was leaning casually against the fridge. My eyes were drawn to a piece of paper in his hands.

"I took this from the van, before we abandoned it in the woods" he said holding it out to me. "I wanted to give it to you before, but..." I took it from his hands.

_My head's fucked. WHAT IS THIS?_

I already knew what the other side said. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Turn it over" he urged.

_Something I can't stop. _

And in hurried scribble underneath that,

_Something I don't want to stop. I love you. _

Completely shocked, I forgot to breath for a second. My hands were trembling holding the paper. Leaning back against the wall, so focused on the words in front of me I didn't even hear him moving forwards. He stopped inches from me reaching out with a finger to lift my chin, raising my eyes to his. He gently stroked down my cheek and neck, stopping at the hollow in my collarbone. He pressed his hand flat against the base of my throat, his hand rising and falling with my breath, which was racing.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, sensing my trembling. His face was inches from mine and I found myself unconsciously leaning towards him. It felt so different to last time, everything was slow and soft, not the frenzied passion of the woods.

"I don't want to hurt you Franky. I would never want that" he said softly.

"I know," I said. He had to lean even closer to hear my next words. "And, I think...I love you too."

His eyes were wide and smiling but he didn't move. I found myself wanting him to lean in, to close the tiny gap between our lips. My whole body was tingling where we touched and the weight of his hand, still pressed to my throat, was burning. It had been so long since I had felt anyone this close and the memories still haunted me. But it had never felt like this before and I knew it felt good, I knew I did not want him to stop. Surely he could sense that I was not afraid, every cell in my body felt like it was reaching out towards him yet he did nothing. Gently I touched his cheek- it was wet. I hadn't even realised he was crying, the tears quietly tracking down his face.

"Happy or sad?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he replied. His distress made me pause for a moment, remembering all the things that had made it so complicated before; made us so complicated. Those things hadn't just magically disappeared.

"What about Liv?" I asked, pulling back slightly.

"Franky..." he said shaking his head. "Don't...we don't need to talk about that."

"We can't not talk about it Matty."

"What did she say, before, when she was here?"

"Just tell me. Did you breakup?"

He sighed, frustrated, and looked away. "You know it's not simple. It's never going to be black and white alright? Can't we just, be, now and worry about later, later?" He leaned back in, his breath hot on my cheek. My arguments died on my tongue as his lips found mine. He was soft and gentle, his hands clasping my face, pulling me towards him. I wanted this. He was right, we could deal with everything else later. For now we were both lost in each other.

When he pulled away from me he was smiling. He studied my face, looking for my reaction. I couldn't help but smile back at him. We stood, clasped together, his hands cupping my face, my hands on his waist, tugging his jumper into bunches.

What seemed like far away I could hear banging. Suddenly I realised it was actually close, very close. I heard the front door shut...and footsteps? Without thinking I pushed Matty away from me. He looked startled but then he heard voices in the hall and instantly he moved over to the table, quickly sitting down on a chair, trying to look casual. I don't know why our reaction was to hide. Maybe it was habit. But I think the truth was we both knew it still wasn't quite right.

I hurried over to the counter, pulling out some mugs and tea. Tea? Hot drinks seemed to be our answer to every awkward situation today. Mini and Liv walked in a moment later, smiling and laughing about something. Both of them stopped dead when they saw Matty sitting at the table. Liv stared at him suspiciously but Mini's gaze flicked straight to me, questioning. I nodded reassurance at her.

"Um, Matty just dropped by," I said stupidly. Clearly he wasn't just around for a neighbourly cup of sugar.

"Yeah, I should probably be going," he said uncomfortably. God the tension in this room was smothering. He stood and gave Mini an awkward little wave.

"Sorry to invade your home Mini." Without any further explanation, and not even looking at Liv, he turned and fled out of the house. Now both of them were staring at me, demanding an explanation. I understood Liv's angry, slightly jealous gaze, but I couldn't understand why Mini wore the same one. She looked like she was about to say something when Liv spoke first.

"No milk, two sugars please" she said. I was so shocked I almost dropped the cup. It took me a moment to realise I was still holding the ingredients for tea. She took a seat on the stool opposite me, giving me a knowing look. I understood that I had her silence and I was not about to turn that down so I did my best to hide my panic, nodded and switched on the kettle.

I was so busy being grateful for Liv's reaction that I failed to notice Mini's. She stood in the middle of the room, looking angry and hurt, glaring at me. I failed to notice the way Liv gestured at her to calm down and take a seat, so that by the time I turned back to them all I saw was her forced happiness, and I didn't even realise it was fake.

**Oh and I forgot to add something. Not sure if I'm allowed to do this but I have also uploaded a Matty/Franky video on youtube if anyone is interested.**

**.com/watch?v=GReasOW6c_c (if that didn't work just youtube dot com /watch?v=GReasOW6c_c)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys just a short one today because I'm currently drowning in my essays. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy! x**

MINI POV

Two hours later the house was empty. They had all left and now it was too quiet. Two hours from when Liv and I had interrupted...what? What did we interrupt exactly? I sat in the middle of the kitchen floor, tears streaking down my cheeks. It felt so lonely all of a sudden with no one to need me. Because that was the best thing, someone else needed _me. _For once someone else needed me just as much as I needed them. Or I had thought she needed me at least. It seemed I had been proven terribly wrong.

A little, irrational, part of my mind was telling me that they were laughing at me; "once again, silly Mini, chasing after people who don't want her back". The rational part of my mind though kept telling me that I hadn't exactly made my feelings crystal clear. But as if I was going to do that! Everyone else seemed to get along fine with only suggestions and 'eyes meeting across a crowded room' moments, so why did I have to say everything plain and simple to get anyone to understand how I felt and what I wanted.

Liv had seen, she saw everything though. And we had been friends for so long that it was pretty pointless to try and hide anything from her. Her words in the woods floated back to me. "Your girl crush is so blatant." So if she could see it so easily why couldn't...other people? Trouble was, Liv couldn't help me because in some ways she was in exactly the same position. I had seen the flash of hurt in her eyes when we walked in on Matty and Franky. She hid it quickly but it had definitely been there. Liv never let anyone see what was inside for too long; unlike me. I had just stood there stupidly, letting all my emotions scream across my face for the world to see. Initially it had only been surprised because he was the last person I expected to find in my house. Then, as I had picked up on the tension in the room, it had been jealousy. I resented Matty for making everything so complicated. Why couldn't he just stay away? Or at least be such a complete bastard that he pushed everyone away? Instead of this half bastard half incredibly charming guy that everyone seemed to keep falling for. Later though, as I realised that they felt guilty for what had just happened it turned to anger...and hatred. I was furious that not only had this happened but that they were going to cover it up. What did they expect to do? Sneak around behind everyone's backs for the rest of the year? Covering something like this up said two things to me; one that they knew they were in the wrong, and two that even though they knew they didn't give a damn and were going to continue doing it anyway. If it hadn't been for Liv glaring at me to shut up I probably would have started crying then and there, or shouting. But instead I had followed Liv's lead, trying my best to be casual and calm, asking for tea...tea for God's sake! It had been such an effort to smile and laugh and pretend like I wasn't filled with anger and bitterness inside.

I thought I had truly managed to prevent it too, that was the painful thing, with my warning to Matty the morning before the wedding. But whatever I did Franky ended up back in his arms, quite literally when the van crashed. I had seen them passing that stupid note, though they thought they were so discreet. And then in the woods playing with the beer all I had succeeded in doing was sending Franky running after him...and away from me. Maybe throwing a beer can at him had been a bit obvious.

I wasn't used to having to think through my actions and my feelings this much. Everything used to be so much more straightforward. My place as Nick's girlfriend, as Liv and Grace's best friend, as the queen of the school used to be concrete. No one would have doubted it. But recently everything seemed to have been falling apart- pretty much from when Franky showed up in our lives. Pretty much since then everything we thought we knew had changed. Nick had fallen so far from his place at the top, and pretty much crashed and burned along the way, Liv had become so entangled with Matty and then everything had just gotten so confusing. Only Grace and Rich seemed to be the ones that had any clue where they were headed and surprisingly it was the one place that no one had ever expected. Maybe that was the answer- maybe we should just all give up on our expectations and plans. God knows what this meant for everyone's friendships. Despite Liv's willingness to smile and pretend nothing had happened, I couldn't exactly see us all being best friends again.

Alright, this was stupid! Sitting here crying and feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to achieve anything. It certainly wasn't going to change anyone's feelings, except maybe increase their pity of me. Jealousy was a green-eyes monster or whatever they said. Well the least I could do was make sure that my green-eyed monster had perfect hair and a great body. Lately my theory had been that just like calories, confusing feelings and pain could be sweated out in a cardio workout. Time to go to the gym and run off some of this emotion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Another chapter. I've had plenty of time to write this one, had to spend 9 hours in the emergency room with my friend so planning this kept us entertained. Trying something new in this one, it's going to be from both points of view. Let me know what you guys think of this and I'll decide whether to continue it. Enjoy guys! x**

**PS. Please review.**

MINI POV

Walking into school was a bit awkward. I saw them all sitting there on the couches through the window and paused before making my entrance. Deep breath. Big smile.

Nick was next to Rich and Grace. Liv on her own. Franky next to Matty. Great. I sat down next to Alo, it seemed the safest bet. Joining Liv, opposite the other two, just felt too much like acknowledging that things had changed. Besides, I wasn't completely sure I could prevent myself from glaring at or kicking Matty.

"So farm boy. Crash any vans this weekend? Strand any poor people in the middle of the woods? Totally fuck much up?" Alo looked only a little put out by my questions. Everyone else laughed. My eyes connected with Liv's. She raised her eye brows in a question, 'Alright?'. I smiled, a complete lie, and turned away, not wanting her to see too far into my true feelings.

"Suppose we had better get this show on the road then," said Alo loudly, jumping up. The other followed his lead, though with far less enthusiasm. We all wandered out of the common room, heading to our various classes. I had sport, with the girls. The thought of holding up my happiness on the sports field in front of all the girls made me feel a bit sick. Telling the others I'd catch them up I quickly detoured past my locker and forged a sick note from my mum. It was easy, I'd been doing them since I was seven. When I arrived at the gym everyone was already into the game, I think it was netball, but the quality of the playing made it hard to tell. There's a possibility it could have been dodge ball. I gave my note to the teacher, doing my best to look just a little ill.

"Alright then McGuiness" he said grudgingly. "Take a seat over there. You can keep Francesca company."

Shit. I completely forgot that Franky wouldn't be playing sport. This was just perfect. An hour and a half of sitting next to and talking to the one person who was making life such hell at the moment. At least there was no opportunity for Matty to be around I suppose.

Franky smiled at me as I walked towards her. I had to remind my face to smile back. This was getting to be hard work. I sat down, close enough that she wouldn't notice I was avoiding her but far enough away that I wouldn't feel the urge to reach out. There was a few awkward minutes of silence when I sat down. Normally I would be the one to start conversation, and keep it going, but I just didn't know what to say today. Franky kept glancing at me questioningly. Finally she decided to speak.

"Do you remember our first sports class together?"

Smile. Smile. Smile.

"Yeah. That mud took forever to get out of my hair," I laughed. God it sounded awful, how could she possibly not notice how fake and forced it sounded? We relapsed into silence.

"Mins? Is something...the matter? Are you angry at me or something?"

In the time it took my mind to process this question, work out an answer and then convert that answer into what I could actually say, Franky realised that something was actually wrong.

"What is it Mini?" she asked seriously. I focused very hard on the ball game happening in front of me. Liv threw a ball straight at some poor girl's face. Oh, actually it's alright, that was Clara Stewart. Bitch stole my second boyfriend so Liv could throw as many balls at her face as she wanted. Grace waved ecstatically at us, bouncing on her toes but seemingly doing very little actual sport. I waved back with a big smile on my face. They said that smiling caused less wrinkles than frowning. Did that still count for fake smiles? Because right now frowning felt like it would use a lot let effort.

"Mini, please, answer me" Franky insisted. She had placed a hand on my lower arm, her fingers easily wrapping around my wrist. I looked down at it, millions of thoughts zipping through my head. As she touched me I felt a jolt go up my arm and heat began to spread from her touch. I felt like my face was on fire, surely it was noticeable? Simultaneously I wanted to shake off her hand and for her to never let go. I had been staring down too long, I had to do something. Behind Franky I could see Liv frantically signalling me. I looked up at her. She pointed to the corners of her mouth and smiled sarcastically. I nodded thanks at her. We had been friends for so many years that sometimes it was like we had developed some silly code. Instantly I knew what she meant; she was reminding me to keep it together. I took a breath and looked up, straight at Franky.

"Franks everything is absolutely fine of course. Why wouldn't it be? God you're so silly sometimes- look at you with your serious face on." I laughed light-heartedly and turned back to the game. Liv was back to destroying Clara Stewart. Good.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Franky turn away from me hesitantly. She still didn't quite believe me. Maybe it was her guilty mind taunting her. I chose to take advantage of this thought, something that would satisfy my jealousy a little and make me look less obvious.

"So I noticed you had 'ga-ga' eyes for Matty this morning. All smiles and laughter weren't we?" I laughed lightly and nudged her gently. I managed to keep the pure venom out of my voice. She looked at me quickly, a thousand excuses on her tongue.

"What are you talking about? Don't be so silly Mins. There's nothing going on there. You know I'm completely over him right?" she gushed. A little voice in my mind said 'serves her right for sneaking around' at her obvious panic. No one ever came out unhurt from lies and broken promises.

"Of course not. I'm only messing with you silly. Take a chill pill." This felt quite good. It took her a few seconds to calm down and realise I was only joking. We went back to watching the game in silence. This time though it was Franky who felt the awkwardness, aware of how close she had come to revealing her secret. I merely enjoyed having the upper hand again. I waited patiently for the end whistle and clapped and cheered Liv and Grace as they jogged over to us, triumphant. Well, maybe jog was generous. Liv was halfway between and jog and an amble, making it very clear she was too cool for this shit, and Grace was more of a delicate, fairy skip. They plonked themselves down next to us. Liv picked up on Franky's tension immediately, but didn't say anything. Grace just rattled off some story about the game. I was never quite sure how much Grace actually picked up on and how much she just ignored.

"Come on Grace. Stop blabbering. Let's get out of this hell-hole."

I stood up, pulling her by the hand, knowing that the others would follow. I got a few steps, Liv and Grace on my heels, before I realised that Franky was still sitting. Turning towards her I frowned. What was she doing?

"Franks, come one. Whats the holdup?" I chided. She stood slowly, looking at me in a trancelike way. Liv and Grace had already reached to door. Liv glanced back at us, noticing Franky's seriousness, and disappeared swiftly out the door. I stood facing Franky, my hands on my hips, challenging her. She faltered, daunted by my attitude.

"So what's up Franky?" I asked, wondering if she was actually about to admit the truth to me. How should I react if she did? She opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind at the last minute.

"We'd better catch up with the others," she said flustered, pushing past me quickly. At the door she turned around a looked at me. I coolly returned her gaze, fairly certain that she knew I knew, and not afraid to make that clear. And see her squirm.

FRANKY POV

Mini wasn't saying a word. Something had to be wrong, she was normally so chatty and bubbly. It had really annoyed me at first the way she felt the need to fill any silence with meaningless chatter. It was such contrast to what I was used to back then. Now I quite liked it, I knew it was just Mini's way of showing that she cared. So what did it mean when she stopped talking?

I decided to be the one to break the silence. "Do you remember our first sports class together?" I smiled at her encouragingly. Maybe she just had a hangover from hell.

She returned my smile. "Yeah. That mud took forever to get out of my hair." The smile was good but something about it just wasn't convincing.

"Mins? Is something...the matter? Are you angry at me or something?"

The looks crossing her face told me everything. Her eyes flashed quickly to my face and just as quickly glanced away guiltily. The first thought that crept into my head was that she knew all about Matty and I from the other night. I know Liv had picked up on something but I was sure that Mini hadn't noticed. But the look on her face told me that something was definitely wrong. And the way she was avoiding looking at me I knew it had something to do with me.

"What is it Mini?" I demanded. She still wouldn't look at me. Instead she was staring intently at the game in front of her like her life depended upon it. I was beginning to wonder if she had even heard me. When Liv smashed a ball towards some cowering girl on the other team Mini smiled faintly. She waved happily at Grace, ignoring me completely. I reached out towards her trying to get her attention.

"Mini, please, answer me" I pleaded as I grabbed her arm. She stiffened instantly, her eyes flicking straight to my hand upon her wrist. She just sat there staring at it with a slight look of horror on her face. We sat for ages, not moving, waiting for her to do something. Finally she raised her eyes, but only to look past me absently. I was about to turn to see the cause for her gaze when she instead latched her eyes onto mine.

A smile lit up her face "Franks everything is absolutely fine of course. Why wouldn't it be? God you're so silly sometimes- look at you with your serious face on." She tinkled a little laugh and turned back to the game. I stared at her for a few moments more, trying to work out what had just happened. Just as I turned back to the game myself she spoke again.

"So I noticed you had 'ga-ga' eyes for Matty this morning. All smiles and laughter weren't we?" She leaned towards me conspiratorially, giving me a little nudge. A jolt of terror went through me. Instantly I knew that she knew everything. How should I explain it to her? I didn't even know what she thought about it. A random garble of words spilled out of my mouth in my desperation to explain.

"What are you talking about? Don't be so silly Mins. There's nothing going on there. You know I'm completely over him right?" Inside I cursed myself, could I have been more of an idiot? Whatever she had thought before it must now be pretty clear how guilty I felt about it. I stared at her, my eyes wide and pleading. She gazed back, a small smile of amusement playing on her mouth but not quite reaching her eyes, which remained cold. Then her face broke into a broad smile.

"Of course not. I'm only messing with you silly. Take a chill pill." She laughed at me again. We sat in silence for what felt like ages, the tension stretching between us. Mini casually examined her nails and waved at Grace and Liv as they headed towards us. I sat on the edge of my seat, poised for flight or the angry words that I felt sure were coming my way any minute. I barely noticed when Liv and Grace sat down around us. Grace was chattering about something or other in the background but I tuned out, caught up in my own thoughts.

Suddenly Mini stood up, pulling Grace by the hand. "Come on Grace. Stop blabbering. Let's get out of this hell-hole." She marched off towards the door. It took me minute to realise that everyone had moved. I sat there, staring after them blankly. The image of Mini and Liv's faces when they walked in on us the other day kept on going around in my head. Was I being unfair to them? Maybe I should tell Mini everything. She was supposed to be my best friend after all, who else was I going to tell?

"Franks, come one. Whats the hold-up?" she called back to me mockingly. I stood slowly, preparing myself for facing her. When I looked up at her she was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. Everything about her screamed at me to not say a word. I stumbled to think of what I could possible say to her.

"So what's up Franky?" I opened and closed my mouth like an idiot. She was staring at me, absorbing my discomfort with glee. I glanced at her face, changing my mind.

"We'd better catch up with the others," I said, pushing past her. As I reached the door I felt her eyes boring into my back from across the room. Reluctantly I turned to look at her. She stared at me challengingly, her gaze sending chills through me. In that instant something passed between us. I knew that she knew everything and that look told me I was in serious trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

MINI POV

Franky avoided me for days. At college when she saw me walking down a hallway she would duck her head and frantically look around for a way out. She reminded me somewhat of a hunting animal caught in the crosshairs. I didn't smile or wave or do anything that would indicate I was approachable. I didn't particularly want to talk to her either but I certainly liked having the upper hand in our non-argument. What we had was what existed in the absence of confrontation.

Although I was happy Franky avoided me for now, I needed to know why. If it was simply because she felt guilty about lying to Liv and I (which she should anyway) that would make life so much simpler. But if it was because she sensed...what I felt, and knew the news of her and Matty would upset me well, then that needed to be dealt with. I still didn't completely know my feelings let alone understand them so there was no bloody way I was ready for anyone else to know or to pass judgement. Events in the woods had made me weak and too many times I had let my feelings show. As they had changed over the last few weeks I had given myself pep talk after pep talk, convincing myself it was all nonsense. I mean really, what was I doing? I was Mini McGuiness for God's sake! To myself just as much as the others I had hid my feelings behind friendship, fiercely telling anyone that questioned it, like Matty, that Franky was my best friend, and I was only protecting her. It wasn't a complete lie.

As I walked out the main doors of college, I spotted a familiar little figure walking up the steps towards me. She had her head down, pushing against a crowd, so she hadn't noticed me yet. Feeling evil I moved myself straight into her path. I waited until she was directly in front of me before I loudly called her name. Her eyes flicked up to me, a look of panic on her face.

"Mini," she gasped. "I...I'm running really late, sorry. I need to..." she trailed off as she stepped around me, practically fleeing up the steps and through the doors. I smiled to myself. I was being cruel and petty I know, but the other option was screaming my lungs out and throwing things at people's heads.

As I reached the bottom of the steps I saw Matty leaning against the fence, staring at me with those stupid eyes of his. I marched over, pushing past him angrily.

"What is your problem Matty?" I demanded. Before I could shove away from him he gripped my elbow in a lightly but firmly.

"Mini. What are you doing?" he asked me in that dangerous-quiet tone of his. His eyes blazed at me, pinning me with their intensity. Huffily I tried to pull my arm out of his grip but he wasn't letting go.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Matty let go of me!" I hissed at him.

Swiftly he turned away from the college, still dragging me by the elbow. I screeched at him furiously as he pulled me along behind him, headed for the park. When we arrived behind some trees he roughly let go of my arm and turned to face me.

"Now. Tell me Mini. What is going on?" He glared at me angrily, clearly expecting an answer. I stared at him incredulously. God knows what he was expecting me to say? Was he anticipating some sort of confession? Because he sure as hell wasn't getting one.

I laughed disbelievingly, throwing my hands up in the air in exaggerated outrage. 'What are you on about Matthew?" His expression didn't change. The intensity of his gaze made me falter slightly. I moved to push around him but he stepped to block me. I took a few steps back, sizing him up. I wasn't laughing any more.

"Matty..." I began. He shook his head seriously, sensing the lie on my tongue.

"Tell me what is going on Mini. Why are you being such a fucking bitch again? You and Liv, you're not exactly being subtle. So what's the problem?" I glanced down at the ground guiltily. I knew I was being a bitch but to have someone confront me with it was difficult. Something in my mind snapped.

"We know Matty. You and Franky have been sneaking around, thinking you're so clever but it's so bloody obvious!" I burst out angrily. My hands were clenched in angry fists.

The smallest look of surprise flashed across Matty's eyes, but he hid it quickly. The tension in his body eased. If I didn't know better I would say he was relieved. And that made me angry. "Come on then. Shouldn't you look a little guilty?" I demanded. "You betrayed Liv and you lied to us all. We are supposed to be your friends but you two, you just lied to our faces!" I felt my anger spilling out. Everything I had been pushing away for days suddenly flooded into my mind, blurring my reason.

"I'm sorry Mini. We didn't do this right. It's...been strange, we didn't even know what was going on." His voice was sincere and his eyes were apologetic. I felt myself soften slightly, looking upon his face. "But...I love her" he finished, raising his eyes to mine. As quickly as they had arrived all thoughts of forgiveness fled from my head as a wave of anger washed over me. This anger directed at Matty confused me just as much as my feelings towards Franky did. I shot him a deathly look channelling all my anger and bitterness into it.

"So you've worked out what you feel then" I spat at him. This time he did not hide his surprise. He understood my initial anger but could not understand the strength of my hatred. His gazed changed to quizzical. I continued to glare at him as he studied my face, my clenched fists, and the tears that I now realised were trickling down my cheeks.

His eyes widened slightly. "You love her," he said softly, in slow realisation.

I flashed him a look, panic betraying itself in my eyes. I took a step backwards shaking my head. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about Matty" I mumbled.

A wicked smile broke his face. "I think I, of all people, know."

Suddenly anger blazed in my mind. I pushed past him angrily and stormed off across the park. I didn't look back at Matty but I knew he was watching me leave with that annoying gaze of his. Behind me he called out.

"You can't hide forever Mini."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well guys, another chapter already! Im zooming through them at the moment. There's a surprise for you at the end of this one. Let me know whether its good or bad because I havn't decided yet whether I'm going to pursue it. :)**

**Enjoy and please review. x**

MINI POV

A text to Liv.

_Get ur fucking dance shoes on. We r going out._

I took a swig from the bottle of vodka sitting on my dresser, then turned back to my mascara. Took another swig then moved onto my hair. I didn't give a fuck about Matty or Franky or any of them. Tonight I was going out and proving him wrong. Tonight I was going out and finding the fittest guy in the club and leaving with him. Because I was Mini McGuiness and every guy there was going to want me.

By the time I stumbled my way into the club I had worked my way through the bottle of vodka and started on another. The music was pumping and I pushed my way into the middle of the heaving mass of bodies that was the dance floor. I could feel the music in my heart, buzzing, and blanking any thoughts in my head. Perfect. A guy moved towards me, grabbing me by the hips and pulling me towards him. I didn't even see his face just slid up next to him and began to grind. Over his shoulder I saw Liv, sitting in a corner with Nick, Grace and Rich. She was looking straight at me with a look of warning. I ignored her. Somewhere in my drunken mind a voice told me that if they were here, there was a chance that Franky and Matty were nearby too but I quickly blanked it out with another gulp from my bottle. The boy leant down to me and before I knew it we were drunkenly, clumsily making out. What did I care? He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away from the mass of people, pushing through the bathroom door. He pushed me up onto the basin and continued to kiss me, fumbling in his pockets for something. That little voice was back, but it was screaming at me now, and without the music surrounding me it was more difficult to drown it out but instead I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to me. Moving away to take a breath he looked into my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath but I was probably ten times worse. Smiling he lifted up a little bag of white pills. I hesitated only a second before smiling yes at him. He opened the bag, placing a small white pill onto his tongue and kissing me. I didn't even feel it as I swallowed it down.

Later as I moved around the club, from random boy to random boy, my mind would not let me completely escape, no matter how much vodka or how many pills I drowned it in. I would be dancing, free, forgetful and then out of the corner of my eye I would spot a petite figure or a tousled head or a pair of eyes and my mind would flip back to her. Was she here?

I was proving Matty wrong, I was proving them all wrong. Every boy here wanted me and I wanted them. But the drinking and the kissing wasn't making me feel better.

Suddenly through the crowd I spotted Matty. He was standing still, staring at me, the coloured lights flashing around him. He seemed oblivious to the moving mass of people around him. Our eyes locked and I stopped dancing, stepping away from the boy I was with. It felt like we stared each other down for hours, everything around us moving in blurred slow motion. Then behind him I spotted Franky pushing her way through the crowd. To him. She stood next to him, looking from him to me. Matty noticed where I was looking and raised his eyebrows questioningly. In answer I spun around and grabbed the boy, who had been trying to pull me back to him, and kissed him full on the mouth. I pulled him around so I could watch Matty's reaction over his shoulder. But Matty was gone, disappeared into the crowd, leaving Franky standing there alone staring at me. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, betraying some form of emotion but I was too drunk to read it properly. Everything was spiralling out of control. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. The music was pounding in my head, the lights were flashing too quickly. Suddenly the presence of this random boy was too much. The smell of the alcohol on him was making me feel sick.

I pushed him away roughly and stumbled away from the crowd ignoring his angry shouts behind me. The pushed past people, shoving them out of the way and paying no attention to the pushes and shoves I received back. I burst out the side door of the club into an alley filled with dustbins and rubbish spread across the cobbles. Throwing myself against the wall I threw up violently. I fell to my knees gasping for breaths of cold night air. When I heard the sound of the door behind me bursting open I rolled over to sit leaning against the dustbin. The edge of my dress was covered in dirt and my hair was straggling over my face. Mascara was running down my cheeks. I must have looked a horrible mess.

I glanced up groggily to see Liv standing above me. She reached out a hand. Taking a few calming breaths I took it, pulling myself into a standing position. I wobbled on my heels, grabbing Liv's arm for support. Comfortingly she brushed my hair off my face and whipped some tears from my cheeks. I sniffed, looking up at her pathetically.

"This is the sort of stunt I would pull" she said laughing. I smiled back as I heard more voices entering the alley. I stood up straight and organised my clothes a bit, trying to look less pathetic. Through the door came Nick, Rich, Grace and Alo. I smiled at them pulling on my mask again.

"We followed Liv out here, it's getting a bit boring in there really" said Grace, wrapping an arm around Rich's waist. She smiled at me and I nodded thanks to her, for being subtle about checking up on me. I wanted to be the centre of attention but never as the freakshow.

"Yeah great big fucking waste of time" muttered Rich. Alo laughed.

"He's just grumpy that he got more attention from the ladies with his hair like that than he did before." Everyone laughed while Rich scowled.

We were interrupted by the door opening again as Franky and Matty pushed through.

"Alright?" asked Franky awkwardly. Everyone looked from her to me, aware that the question was intended for me.

"Of course" I answered brightly. Matty stood beside Franky looking at me darkly. Seriously, that boy had so many problems! The atmosphere in the alley was awful, people shuffling awkwardly and staring at the feet. I wrapped my arm through Liv's and pulled her towards the street.

"Come on, let's go find a better party" I shouted over my shoulder. The others followed behind me as we walked out onto the street. I could still hear the music from inside the club and the noise of people lining up. As the others caught up to us I turned around, grabbing Grace by the arm too. We laughed as we stumbled down the street, past all the people. I knew that Matty and Franky were behind us, walking together probably talking quietly to each other. The thought suddenly struck me that I had no idea whether Matty had told her about our moment in the park, about his _suspicions_.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shout from behind me.

"Mini! Mini is that you? Oh my God I can't believe it!" said a high pitched, excited voice. I turned around in surprise. A bubbly little blonde figure was bouncing towards me. She shoved past the others and wrapped me in a hug, almost knocking me off my feet.

"Oh my God. Lottie?" I asked disbelievingly. She pulled back grinning from ear to ear.

"So...are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked. Her eyes fell upon Nick. "Oooh...definitely introduce me to your friends." I could only laugh at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, except Nick who looked like all his Christmases had come at once.

I wrapped my arms around Lottie and smiled at everyone.

"Guys, this is my cousin..."

"Carlotta. Carlotta Swan," she said dramatically holding out her hand. I rolled my eyes. She noticed and grinned again. "But everyone just calls me Lottie."

"...Lottie, this is the gang."


	12. Chapter 12

**We are getting to the pointy end of the story now guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter :). x**

FRANKY POV

We had arrived back at Mini's house. Her mum was out again with some man, and it was dark and quiet. After the club Mini had not very subtlety suggested that Nick leave with Lottie. The two of them seemed perfect for each other. We hadn't even been properly introduced, all we had known was that Mini's bombshell of a cousin was bounding along with us all blonde curls and lip gloss smiles. In many ways she was like Mini; stunningly beautiful, obviously confident and incredibly dramatic. And there was something childlike about her that reminded me of Mini too. Despite the way she was fluttering her eyelashes at Nick like there was no tomorrow I could believe that she was a little bit naive, an innocent. I found myself smiling at the irony that she was practically throwing herself at nick. I wondered if she knew he was her cousin's ex. Mind you, I had a feeling it wouldn't have mattered a great deal. And Mini had seemed to think it was a great idea. Maybe she had just wanted to get rid of her, she seemed nice but such high energy that I could understand even Mini finding her tiring.

So our straggling little band had wandered, skipped and stumbled our way back to Mini's house. A few blocks from hers we lost Nick and Lottie who wandered off towards a park. No one seemed to notice. I watched them go with mild curiosity. Grace and Rich were leading our group, arms tucked around each other waists. Alo followed some distance behind, singing some drunken ballad loudly to himself and Matty wandered behind him occasionally being pulled into a rough embrace by Alo. Mini and Liv walked together after them. I think they were talking quietly and Mini kept glancing around her nervously. That was in between the dark looks she was throwing at Matty's back. I trailed along a fair distance behind them. My girl skills weren't the best but lately even I could sense that something was terribly wrong with our friendship.

I thought back to that sports class in the gym. Mini had swung between cheery smiles and deathly stares and I couldn't understand her at all. She had acted like she was angry at me for what had happened in her kitchen with Matty, but she wouldn't even tell me that she knew, which it was obvious now she did. In fact, most of the time she had been trying to make it clear that she didn't notice him at all.

I had come very close to telling her the truth then. That the kiss was all there was. Because nothing had happened. Nothing ever happened I thought bitterly. And it was all my fault as usual. I wanted Matty, yes perhaps I had been telling the truth and I even loved him, but I still pushed him away. He let me too.

We hadn't touched since that night in the kitchen, not really, and he had just circled around me, smiling, laughing, being there. He said it was alright, that he just wanted to take things slow and I didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't even a matter of taking things slow. I was scared and I wasn't sure that I would ever be ready for this.

And then everything with Mini had started. She had reverted back to her queen bitch days of when I arrived. Our gang had fallen apart, no one really sat together anymore and when we were together everyone glanced between Liv and Matty or Mini and I. I didn't know what was going on and all I wanted was Mini. I wanted to be able to tell her everything. She was so good at listening and saying the right thing and I couldn't have that. Instead I had added her to my list of problems, of people to avoid.

Tonight at the club had confused me even more. It was obvious there was something going on between Mini and Matty. When I walked in and saw Mini dancing with that guy, an empty bottle of vodka swinging from her hand I had been surprised. It was a very Liv stunt to pull. Normally Mini would have been far too classy for that. And then I had noticed the way she was staring at Matty, and the way Matty was staring back. It was like they were having a whole conversation with their eyes, an important one. It looked to me like Matty was challenging her and the second that he moved she had flung herself at the guy she was with. Matty had just walked away but I had been transfixed by the sight of them. I couldn't tear my eyes away and I couldn't help but think of the moment in Mini's house, in the bathroom, when we had been so close and the tension had felt like it would break us in two. I realised that I knew Mini, and this wasn't how she behaved when she was happy, so what was she playing at. She had seen me looking at her, over the boys shoulder. I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes. But it must have been the lights. The next second she just pushed away from him and ran outside. I had wanted to follow her but I knew she wouldn't let me so I had found Liv, told her what had happened and watched her walk out the door after Mini instead.

Matty wouldn't tell me what was going on, he just smiled at me in an annoying way. So I had decided to wait, wait and hope that everything would become clearer. Perhaps tonight was the catalyst. I don't think we had all been together like this in a while. I was surprised that everyone had gone back to Mini's. By everyone I do of course mean Matty and I.

We all stumbled up to Mini's front door. Liv, Matty and Mini went in. Alo was still singing at the top of his voice on the doorstep. Grace frantically tried to shush him glancing around the houses. A few lights had come on in upstairs rooms. Alo only dramatically took a bow and wrapped his arms around Grace's neck.

"Let the audience applaud Gracie. They love me. Oh they really love me!"

He was so drunk. He pulled her into the house. I followed more sedately. The hallway was still pitch black, it seemed no one had found the light switch yet. I fumbled around on the wall near the door till I found it. As the passage was lit up I saw that everyone had found their way to the kitchen. Except for Mini. She was halfway down the stairs when the light went on. She froze, looking at me. We stood for a while, sizing each other up. I couldn't read the expression on her face clearly. When she first saw me I swear happiness flashed across her eyes but she quickly hid it by something else. Contempt? Distaste? Hatred?

"I left my...upstairs" she mumbled, turning tail and disappearing onto the landing, leaving me standing alone in the hallway, looking up the stairs after her. Sighing I headed towards the kitchen. I got as far as the door. I heard the others inside, shouting and laughing. Alo was singing again, and I'm pretty sure Grace had joined him. Making a decision I spun around and marched up the stairs.

Mini was in the bathroom when I got onto the landing, cleaning mascara of her face. She turned around in surprise when she heard my footsteps. I stood in the doorway of the bathroom, contemplating my next move. I hadn't actually thought this far. She looked at me coldly.

"What do you want Franky?" she said in a tired voice. She glanced away from me dismissively but I didn't leave. Silently I moved further into the room and shut the door behind me. This was familiar. Leaning against the door staring at Mini I was reminded of the night after the not-wedding.

Mini was watching me in the mirror. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk Mini" I said. "What's going on?"

"Well you've practically locked us in the bathroom that's what's going on."

"What was with all that shit you were pulling tonight? And don't give me some bullshit about having a good time. I know it's not you."

"What? Having a good time isn't me? Gee thanks." she said sarcastically turning away.

"You know what I mean."

She wouldn't look at me. Instead she was busily organising little bottles on the counter top.

"Mini just tell me please. Coz I really don't think I can handle m..."

"What's going on with you and Matty?" she interrupted me. She turned around to look at me, leaning against the countertop.

I thought about my answer for a second. "There's nothing going on" I told her truthfully. She nodded thoughtfully, processing this.

"But that night in the kitchen- something happened?"

I nodded. "Yes. Something happened. But I don't know what it meant, what it means. Right now there is nothing going on."

She glanced down at the floor trying to hide some thought or emotion. I looked at her keenly. "Mini. Would it matter if there was something going on?"

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. She lifted her head and I could see there were tears pouring down her cheeks. "I've done it again haven't I? Always the bitch" she said with bitterness. I moved towards her and wrapped her in a hug, this was strange for me but it felt alright. She froze, resisting for a second before hugging me back.

"Oh Mini what's the matter?" I asked. She shook her head sniffing.

"I've been horrible. I thought you two were...you know...together. And I was angry because I thought you had lied to us. And..." she trailed off.

"And what?"

But she wouldn't answer me. She looked into my eyes and placed her hands on my cheeks. I looked back at her blankly. Her eyes moved from mine to my lips and back again. I held my breath and waited for her to say something.

"And I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it guys! The final chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. x**

MINI POV

I said it. Oh God I said it. My mind wasn't functioning. I was standing there with absolutely nothing in my head. Everything just...

s t o p p e d .

FRANKY POV

She just stared at me but I don't think she was seeing me. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked horrified. We still stood facing each other but her hands had drifted away from my cheeks and now just hovered in front of her, like she was afraid I might bite. I lifted my hands to her arms and gently pulled them down, hoping it would spur her back into life.

MINI POV

As soon as she touched me all thoughts and feelings flooded back into my mind at once. Electricity radiated from where her fingertips touched my skin. I blinked as feeling began to seep back into my limbs. As my eyes focused again I realised that Franky was staring back at me. _Think quickly you idiot_. But I couldn't. My mind was blank. It was as if now that the words were out of my mouth I was incapable of lying any more.

FRANKY POV

I watched and waited. Words were bubbling around in my mind, desperate to burst out but I clenched by jaw willing them to stay inside a while longer. Mini needed to speak first. She was getting closer. I could see the struggle in her eyes as she undoubtedly battled with the voices in her head. Her eyelids flickered slightly and she finally broke our gaze, casting her eyes downwards. She took a deep breath. I watched the way her collarbone rose with the breath. In the silence surrounding us every minute detail seemed so exaggerated. She lifted her head again and opened her mouth but did not speak.

"It's okay," I said finally, softly. A look of gratitude flooded into her eyes. She took another deep breath.

MINI POV

She had broken the silence. It was all I needed. I had decided that I couldn't lie. Whatever it cost me now I was going to tell her the truth.

"I...I was going to say that I didn't mean it, that I was just sorry for being so horrible," I stammered. I couldn't look away from her eyes. They were so trusting and kind. Their softness was drawing me in. "But that would be a lie. I did mean it. I don't know when it happened...but I feel like I need you. And when I saw you with Matty, well, it nearly broke my heart. I wanted to scream and I hated you, both of you, for making me feel like that because I didn't understand it. But I think I do now. No one has ever looked at me like you do, like I'm something special. No one has ever been so kind to me when I was so horrible to them. When I'm with you I don't feel like 'silly Mini' and even now, when I should feel terrified and stupid and embarrassed...I don't, because you are here and you make everything seem alright."

Big brown eyes gazed at me back, unblinking. I held my breath and found myself biting my lip, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

She frowned. Okay, that may not be the best start. Her eyes studied my face as if trying to tell if I was joking. I waited.

"Mini...please don't be fucking with me," she said a pained expression on her face. My eyes widened in surprise.

"No! God no. No..." I struggled for words. I took a deep breath to calm myself. She studied me seriously for a second longer then suddenly spun away from me furiously, running her hands through her hair. When she turned back to look at me her eyes were wild, desperate. She took a few ragged breaths, trying not to sob. Closing her eyes she composed herself before speaking.

"I don't feel scared with you Mini." I frowned, about to interrupt her but she shook her head cutting me off. "Everyone else...it's just so difficult. When they brush up against me or grab my hand or something I feel sick, like I can't control anything anymore. But that never happens with you. I don't have to think about it. I trust you."

The words hovered in the air between us. I knew what a big deal trusting was for Franky, what a big deal it was to let anyone in. She still seemed like she was about to burst into tears any minute, her breaths catching as she held in the sobs.

"I trust you," she said again, clearly turning the thoughts over in her head. "And I like being with you. This is not...I never thought...I don't really know what happens here."

I smiled nervously. "Well I don't exactly have a map either." She returned my smile, ever so slightly. Taking a risk I decided to move towards her, stepping hesitantly as if she were a timid animal. When she didn't resist I moved up to stand in front of her, so close I could feel the energy pinging between our bodies.

FRANKY POV

I didn't want to breathe in case somehow this moment all came shattering down. When I had walked up those stairs and through this bathroom door this was not what I had expected. Shouting, screaming, fighting, yes. But this? No. And yet now I was realising that it hadn't come from nowhere. Had I really been that blind? My mind flicked back to all the times Mini's hand had rested just a fraction to long on mine, how she had looked when she saw me with Matty in the club, the way I sometimes caught her looking at me...

All these thoughts were buzzing around in my head as she moved in closer to me. I could see that she was waiting for me to bolt like I usually did but I realised that I didn't want to. Somehow, in all the fucked up craziness out there, this seemed right. And I hadn't seen it. The universe had practically been screaming at me. After all, Mini was the only one who could ever touch me, everyone else sent shivers up my spine. I had been trying so hard to make myself feel right with Matty that I hadn't even noticed that all along it was already alright with Mini.

It was as if there was a magnetic force between us. Mini glided closer to me and I could feel myself moving in. Slowly our bodies pressed together at thighs, hips, stomach. She still moved slowly, waiting for me to panic, but I wasn't going to.

"Is this...alright?" she asked hesitantly. Looking up into her blue eyes I couldn't answer. I nodded mutely, barely even a movement but she noticed. A smile broke her lips and it was beautiful. I found myself, irresistibly, smiling back.

As she leaned down towards me my hands moved of their own accord. They trailed a soft line down her cheekbone and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. I revelled in having this power over someone else. When she opened her eyes they gazed at me honestly and openly, all secrets and lies forgotten.

We moved at the same time and softly, painfully yet deliciously slowly our lips touched.


End file.
